The Old Sakura Tree
by Nikokami
Summary: The old Sakura Tree at Mai's school is about to be chopped down and that's all very nice but now Mai's ditched SPR because she's playing taxi for an old grandmother who can't walk well! Just read it...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The old sakura tree at Mai's school is to be chopped down! The old sakura tree had been standing there years before Mai's school had started but the school has decided to chop it down now because of how old the tree has gotten and how it could be potentially dangerous if a branch or something snapped.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this anime or manga... If I did I would have made the anime have an actual _ending_. (glares pointedly at the producers of Ghost Hunt anime)...

* * *

'Nene, Mai? Have you heard? They're going to chop down the old sakura tree behind the school yard!'

'Eh?! Really? But it's been in our school for such a long time! Why chop it down now?' Mai asked.

'Because the school says that old trees like that are ve-ery dangerous and when you walk under it a big branch might fall off and bonk you on the head!' laughed Yumi. 'I mean seriously, is this school paranoid or what?!'

'You mean like bonk as in _bonk_ or **bonk**?' asked Mai seriously.

'Is their a difference? What kind of question was that?' Yumi said, looking at Mai weirdly.

'Of course it's a joke Yumi-'

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

'Class time! Come on! It's P.E next! I've been dying to go out all day!'

'Yumi wait!' cried Mai as she ran after Yumi, she looked back at the corner leading to the sakura tree.

'Chopping down the old sakura tree huh?...'

--

After school Mai decided to give the old sakura tree one last look before they chopped it down. She was just randomly drifting about when-

'WATCH OUT!'

**BONK!**

'Ooooooow... That hurt! What was that? A branch?' Mai looked at the branch the tree cutting people (forgot what that was called) cut that fell on her.

'Definately a **bonk** then...' she groaned.

'Are you alright Miss? I think you're talking to yourself... have you gone **bonk**-silly? Didn't you know we were cutting this tree today?'

Mai wasn't really listening to the tree cutter person... There was an old lady wearing an traditional kimono sitting beside her who looked as **bonk**-silly as Mai was. She must have been hit by the fallen branch as well! Suddenly worried for the old lady Mai asked :

'Grandmother! Are you OK? Did you hurt anything?'

The grandmother looked very suprised at being asked this but her face was immediately taken over with a sweet smile that would win against any puppy eyes.

'Oh these old bones would be fine! I've been through worse when you were in your nappies!' and so saying she stood up quickly - too quickly becuase she swayed and sat back down again.

'Oh dear... I guess I'm not so alright after all... But I must go! I have to do a few things before today ends!' cried the old grandmother distressedly.

'But you can't go around like this grandmother! You can't even walk!' Mai felt worried, the old grandmother was obviously distressed! But Mai has got an idea.

'Grandmother! The things you need to do! Are they far?' asked Mai.

'Not so far that you can't get to them by foot but right now, I can't even walk!' the old grandmother sounded very dejected.

'No worries grandmother! I cant take you to where you need to go so just hop on! saying this cheerfully, Mai scooped the grandmother onto her back.

'But the things I need to do would take all day!' came the muffled voice of the grandmother as she tried to get into a good position.

'Its ok! First I'll need to go to my boss to tell him what's on but after that I can take you anywhere you like! Taniyama Mai's 24 hr Taxi Service at your command for the rest of the day!' and not really listening to the protests the Taniyama Mai Taxi Service set off!

* * *

Naru was sitting in his office as usual. Exept today he wasn't just the normal snide and snarky Naru, he was extra irritated over something. The door to his office opened and Mai's head poped through.

'Mai your very late! Tea! And I'm docking your pay!'

'Sorry Naru! Here's your tea but I can't stay today!I have something else on!' Mai placed her hands together in a pleading postion.

'Is this how you treat your job? Aren't you afraid of getting fired?'

'giku'

'Whatever. You know Masako would gladly take your place here.'

'giku'

'Your not getting any pay for today.'

'Na-a-ru-u! Don't be so stingy! How can I pay my school fees if you keep docking my pay?' whined Mai.

Naru twitched at her whine... His bad mood deepened and his irritation increased... He didn't even know what he was irritated _at_!

'Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you randomly decide to not come.'

'It's just today! Ple-ea-ase?' Naru made the mistake of looking up from his documents and right into Mai's eyes. Things went very still as they had their staring competition... and it should have ended now... _now_... **now**... And Naru broke up the staring competition by drinking his tea. His attitude became completely aloof and cold.

'What, you still here? I thought you had better things to then to **do your job**. What are you gaping around for? You look like an total idiot with your mouth open like that. So unfeminine. Close your mouth and get out. You're disrupting my work.'

'Hey-' Mai's indignant voice was cut off as Naru left her no space to talk.

'If you're going to skip your job at least have the decency to let others do theirs. But wait, we **are** talking about Taniyama Mai aren't we? I guess that I'm wrong. I'm sorry Mai, I forgot you don't **have** any decency...'

'Will your just stupid! Always acting like the king of everything with that stupid smug look of your's that means your head is too far stuck up your arse! Naru sucks! BLEH!' Yelled Mai as she did a funny face at him.

'I've got better things to do then deal with you when you are like this... Go and come back when you aren't like that.'

'Fine! I'll go now!' yelled Mai as she stomped out...

Naru smirked and picked up his tea. Mai's hand appeared and snatched it away...

'And I'm taking my tea back!'

* * *

'I'm sorry for troubling you like this Mai-chan. I'm sure you probably had much better things to do then spend the rest of your day with an old lady like me.' spouted the old grandmothers voice from Mai's back.

'It's OK. I'd rather be here then be with that stupid, obnoxious, insufferable narcissist who should find more meaning in life then to look in a mirror and admire himself all day!' Mai was getting riled up just thinking of that _kuroi ottoko_! (_kuroi ottoko_ in this instance is used as dark or emo boy)

'But Mai-'

'So where do you want to go? Come on lets GO!'

* * *

'Eh?! So you mean coming here to eat all the ice creams on the menu was what you wanted to do?' Mai looked at the old lady incredulously... That little lady had eaten FIVE Sundaes already! That's FIVE of those huge things!... I guess you can't judge a book by its cover...

'Oh come on Mai-chan! It's not much! You younglings these days get stuffed by eating this little? No wonder all you are soooo skinny! How would you bear children?' said the old grandmother carelessly as she ate Sundae No. 6...

'Eh?! What are you talking about? I'm only in high school! We don't think about marridge and children this early!' Mai was shocked...

'In my time we got married at 12 to 14... Some have been known to marry at 9! But do you mean you don't even have anyone who you sometimes daydream about marrying? Don't you have anyone you like Mai-chan?' grinned the old lady...

Mai's chest tightened sharply... _Naru... If it's Naru then..._

'NO! I mean no, not yet! I'm still young right? I wouldn't fall hopelessly in love like that! I mean it's probably like a puppy love or something! I'll get over it! Yeah... I'll get over it...'

The old grandmother stayed silent.

'Uh-well um... This is shop's Sundaes sure taste great! Where do you want to go next grandmother?' said Mai quickly as she changed the subject.

'I wanna go shopping! I want to try one of those game thing-eys that move around that you have to shoot! I want to try those cranes that you can get plush toys from! I want to go watch a movie! I want to go to the beauty salon and have my nails done in crazy colours! I want to have lots of fun!' laughed the old grandmother.

Breathing a secret sigh of relief at the subject being dropped, Mai took up the enthusiasm.

'FOR FUN!' She yelled and took a whole gulp off her Sundae...

'BRAIN FREEZE!'

Um... This is only my second story... My first one isn't finished yet... and... it wasn't very good either... plus I never really notice when I don spelling mistakes... Please don't hesitate to point out my spelling mistakes or grammatical errors! But please alos, no flames... I'm too pretty to be flamed! (joking, joking!) Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

'Grandmother how are you?' asked Mai-chan worriedly. The grandmother had been going steadily slower in the last 2 hours but had still insisted on getting her nails painted radical silver and black zebra stripes with rhinestones, eating two sets of takoyaki, playing Dance Dance Revolution (higheset level), one challenge to the Sushiya's great ramen challenge (finish the bowl in 10 minutes and you don't have to pay!) and knocking out some guy who tried to take a ladies purse...

'I'm fine Mai-chan don't worry about me! I'm just getting a little old now that's all!' said the old grandmother.

'You sure? I'm all yours for today so don't hesitate to ask or give a shout if you need to have a rest grandmother.' smiled Mai as she looked at her nails.

The grandmother had insisted on her doing her nails too and she payed for them. The grandmother had dictated exactly what they were supposed to draaw on Mai's nails and they were now a see-through pink with delicately painted sakura flowers, silver glittery spirals through a nail here and rhinestones over there, the effect was an really beautiful and expensive set of nails...

'Mai?'

'Mmm?'

'Can you take me to one last place today?'

'Of course! I said that I'm yours for the day already didn't I?'

'Really? You sure? OK... STOP HERE!' the grandmother suddenly bellowed from her back.

'EH?' as Mai emergency braked her feet.

* * *

'EH?' as Mai was dressed in a expensive patterned kimono in the shop she had stopped in front.

'EH?' as Mai was looking before her, the scene of an all-out traditional kimono dressed festival.

'Grandmother what is going on? And how are you renting this? Why are we here?'

'It's obviously a festival. I'm not renting this kimono, I bought it for you. And we are here because I told you to be here. Really Mai-chan, you should close your mouth! It is most unbecoming!' said the grandmother airily.

Mai shut her mouth and continued to stare. Mai had stopped coming to festivals after her parents had died, Mai didn't hadn't even bought a kimono since then. What was the point? Everybody went there with there family and kimono's cost alot so Mai had not really seen a proper festival since she was small...

'Whats the matter Mai-chan? Aren't you going to help me have some fun?' asked the grandmother cheekily from Mai's back.

'Well, put me down! It look really undignified for me to have to be carried in a festival - yes, stick your arm out for me to lean on, that's a good girl Mai-chan.'

'Grandmother? Why are we here?' asked Mai.

'Well, I haven't been to a festival in years and I thought that I would _really_ like to watch the fireworks this year. Did you know Mai-chan? A long time ago, whenever there was something to celebrate, everybody used to come to my place and they would laugh and dance all night long! But now, I'm old and alone, I have no family and nobody comes to visit me at night when it is the most darkest and loneliest...' said the old lady sadly.

_She's just like me_... thought Mai as she felt struck with a sudden pity for the old lady._ She is sweet really, a bit hyper and crazy but a really sweet old grandmother..._

'Well that's OK cuz today you have the Taniyama Taxi service and the say it's time to HAVE SOME FUN!'

'Grandmother your eating too much! What if you get heartburn?!' cired Mai worriedly as the lady stuffed down her fourth Okonomiyaki with the elegance of a pig trying to dance ballet on a slippery floor. (I like that... huh huh pigs...)

'Oooooh! Fishies!' squealed the old lady exitedly. 'Mai-chan! I wanna play! How do you play?'

Mai slowly and carefully steered the old lady through the crowds as she explained.

'You get given a hoop with paper in it and you are supposed to try and scoop out the fishes. If you manage to scoop them out you get t-'

'Jeez Takigawa! Can't you even get a fish out? That's so lame!'

Mai walked closer to the stand to find Takigawa with Masako and John. Takigawa currently concentrating very hard with a new hoop in hand as he tried again... A not too small pile of used hoops were lying beside him.

'What are you guys doing here?' asked Mai as she stepped forward to get everybodies attention.

'Hi Mai. Can't talk. Need concentration. Sor- Whoa Mai...' said Takigawa as he sat up to stare at Mai, ruined hoop un-noticed in his hand. John was staring too.

Masako was looking at the shadows and Mai followed her gaze and was startled to find Naru staring at her. Mai returned the stare and was amused to find that Naru had refused to wear any traditional mens kimono and was wearing his usual black jacket, black shirt, black pants.

The moment was shattered as Takigawa asked if he could borrow money from Mai so that he can get another hoop. John had quickly kicked Takigawa but - too late, Naru looked away.

'Eh- um here Bou-san, b-but I think you should admit d-defeat!' smiled Mai, her heart was thumping and her voice was trembling. _What is wrong with me? Stupid Naru! Why did he have to stare at me like that?..._

* * *

_What is Mai doing here? And where did she get the money to get that kimono? OK... Wait... Calm down... Does that mean that Mai has a 'caretaker' now? Oh no... Mai needs money and might not know about this sort of thing... OMG... Mai... No wait, calm... Think calm... Sweat does no good for your complexion Oliver... I __**knew**__ I shouldn't have threatened to dock her pay... _Naru's mind was currently a flurry of random thoughts that he usually doesn't have and this sensation was a whole new experience for him. His chest felt tight and the pounding of his heart hammered against his chest. Everytime he looked at Mai, a whole new series of pounding began.

Mai completely oblivious to the avalanche of thoughts going in Naru's head, had taken over Takigawa as she tried to get a fish out. Her sleeves were tied behind her back as she carefully maneuvered the hoop to trap a fish.

'Oh my god! Grandmother look! I got a fish! I got a fish!' shouted Mai exitedly. There was a small splash and a shriek as the fish fell back into the pool.

'Ha ha Mai! You should see the expression on your face! Priceless!' laughed Takigawa. 'And who's this 'grandmother'?'

'Yeah! And where did you get that kimono? It must of cost heaps! It's so beautiful and it suits you Mai.' smiled John.

'Eh? Really? Grandmother got it for me, I've been spending all day with her! She's right he- Eh? Grandmother? Where have you gone?!' Mai was in immediate panic mode. All her alarms ringing as she looked around for the grandmother.

'Oi! Mai! Who is this grandmother? Oi! Maaai!' yelled Takigawa as Mai ran off.

'Grandmother wait! Where are you going? Wait! You shouldn't be walking around do much! Your foot! Grandmother!' cried Mai as she ran against the currents of the crowd.

'Mai! Wait! Who are you yelling for?' slow in reaction, Takigawa's group started to run after Mai.


	3. Chapter 3

'Grandmother? Grandmother! Wait up! Wait! Grandmother!' yelled Mai as she ran to catch up, she was running so fast, past the people on the streets, past all the shops they had been at during the afternoon, running and running. A thought occurred in the back of her mind... _strange... I'm running through all these crowds and so many roads and I'm not getting hit by anything..._

* * *

_Damn you Mai! Where are you?..._ Naru watched Mai slip away from view as he tried to dodge people while chasing after her. He barely missed getting hit by some guy on a bike.

* * *

Mai was running and running to catch up to the grandmother and they were ruuning in a place where the air was cooler and less noisy, nobody was on the street exept a few stray cats.

_This place is familiar... Why?..._ thought Mai vaguely as her breath came in puffs. She turned round a corner and stopped.

They were in the park where all the sakura trees were in bloom, strangely nobody else was in the park, usually when the flowers were this magnificent the park would be crowded with people.

'Thank you Mai-chan for staying with an boring old woman like me all day, can you believe it? I've lived through famines and wars and watched all kinds of things but I've never been out to just _shop_ or anything like that! Today was such a great day Mai!' said the old grandmother.

'Eh?'

'Here Mai-chan is my one last gift to you before they chop me down... Come on, it's ok Mai-chan, come, put it on! Let me see if it suits you.' the grandmother smiled like... a grandmother...

Mai put the pendant the grandmother had given her into her hair, the wood it was made of smelt sweet like a thousand cherry blossoms. It was shaped like one too, it's paint a pale pink and slightly chipped with age, the pendant looked like it was much loved.

'Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer, your friends are getting pretty worried! And by the way Mai-chan, that one who wears all the dark clothing? Better hold onto him tight! That Masako-girl looks like she'd snatch him any chance she gets 'coz he's a looker alright!' the grandmother was fading away yet she had time to be funky...

'Eh?' said Mai as she struggled to understand what the grandmother just said... 'EEEEEEEHHH?!'

'I had fun Mai-chan... wish... could have... longer... time...' and the grandmother was blown away by the wind with a sigh.

'Mai! Are you OK?' shouted Naru from a distance away as the fireworks started to go off.

'Naru? Oh my god... Naru! She disappeared! They chopped her down! After she had lived so long and they killed her! The chopped her down! And she was so nice and so funny! The chopped her! How could they do that?' cried Mai.

'It's OK Mai, it's ok. Now, what did she look like at the end?' said Naru soothingly.

'Sh-she smiled bu-but it-'

'Then that's alright isn't it? She smiled at the end.' as he pulled her into a hug.

'B-but they chopped her d-down an-' Mai's hiccups were cut off.

'Ssssshhhhhhh it's OK now Mai, stop crying. Come on...' as Naru gently comforted her.

(Naru's Inner Mind)

_If you still need my help when I've brought you this far then I'm ashamed to be your brother Noll..._

_**Shut up Gene**__... _

_Nope, no need to thank me... just take me for granted... suuuure, I don't have feelings I'm just a 'spirit'... just call me da 'Date Master'! Mwa ha ha ha ha... well... seriously... do you want to kiss her or are you gonna let me do the whole thing? Ok here goe-_

_**Gene get OUT! 'thump'...**_

_Oooooow! Geez Noll... So violent! No wonder you need my help with woman!... I'm out! I'm out!..._

(Real World)

'Ssssshhhhhhh it's OK now Mai, stop crying. Come on...' and he gently lifted her face up and kissed her lightly...

'Eh? What?' gasped Mai as she quickly lifted her fingers to touch her lips. 'EEEEEEEHHHH?'

'Well, it looks like your perfectly fine Mai? Whats with all this fuss? And about today, skipping work so you can go out and play? And that kimono and pendant must of cost! Looks like your pretty rich aren't you Mai? So, I'm docking todays pay and how much should I add in the interest? Hmmmm...' Naru had reverted back to his usual self with seconds to spare as Takigawa, Masako and John arrrive towing Ayako, Yasuhara and Lin with them...

'Mai! Are you OK? What happened? What's going on? Ma-a-ai are you ok?' cried Takigawa as he started his 'check-up' (cough, sexual harrassment, cough).

'Can't you see she's distressed?! Geez, what am I going to do with you? You are such an idiot!' yelled Ayako.

'Now, calm down everybody! Calm down...' said John.

'I sense a spirit just here not so long ago.' said Masako 'It was the same one I sensed by the fish hooping stall.'

'Come to think of it... I sense a tree spirit, a really old one too! It was here just a minute ago, was that what was bothering you Mai?' asked Ayako.

'It's OK... They chopped her down... Old sakura tree at school...' said Mai quietly.

'Chopped it down because it was in the way or 'hazardous' or something like that right?' said Ayako sympathetically...

'Hey! Since when could Mai speak with tree spirits?' asked Takigawa.

'I guess Mai now has another talent then...' drawled Naru.

Mai blushed and kept her face down at his voice.

'Does that mean Mai can become a miko?' asked Takigawa.

'Good! I'll teach you everything you know!' said Ayako.

'If by teaching her everything you know is something like how to be an un-innocent miko, I think Mai is better off by herself...' smilee Yasuhara cheerfully.

'What do you mean by that! That's very rude!' pouted Ayako.

'Knowing Mai, It's probably only temporary, like an animal using adrenaline induced survival instincts.' said Naru as he glanced at Mai.

Getting bored with the subject the crowd were now onto other matter's like - how hungry they are and stuff like that, they started walking back to the festival.

Mai, finally feeling safe sneaked a look at Naru who was talking to Lin.

_Did he really just kiss me?..._

Naru's eye lazily slid to Mai and winked at her without breaking the beat of his conversation.

Mai hyperventilated... happily...

* * *

**a few days later**

The week came and went as Mai studiously avoided walking past the sakura tree all week when she was at school. It was now the weekend and Naru was dragging her to see the sakura tree she had been studiously avoiding.

'Let me go! I don't want to see! Let go of me!' struggled Mai as she tried to get away.

'No.' said Naru calmly as he walked with Mai's hand in an iron grip.

(Naru's Inner Mind)

_Ok... I mean, when your on a date your supposed to hold their hand and stuff but Naru! She is practically dying to get away from you! What are you doing? This isn't how you get a girl!..._

_**Oh? So... She needs to get a grip... she can't go all weepy forever!...**_

_But still! You need to keep up a good image to be a good boyfriend!..._

_**Image? I lost that with Mai ages ago... Her sole purpose in life is to make my life as miserable as possible, and why do I need to be a good boyfrie- Hey what? Who said anything about boyfriends?...**_

_Tut tut Noll, sooooo naive... It's not __**that**__ bad being a boyfriend... It also means you get to kiss her any time you want y'know..._

_**Kiss anytime you wa- Huh?... I-I have no time for relationships! Love is j-just chemical reactions in your brain anyway!...**_

_Who said anything about love? All I was talking about was kissing..._

_**Well enough of your kissing! I have things to do!...**_

_Noll... You do understand what you just said came out kind of wrong..._

(Real World)

Lemme GO! Lemmegolemmegolemmegolemmegolemmegolemmego!'

'Amazing, you seem to be able to speak faster as you get your animal insticts, at this rate you can become a rapper Mai.' as Naru dragged her past the corner into the clearing. But somebody was already there, sitting on the tree stump of the sakura tree.

'Mai-chan! You came!' squealed a clear, young voice with delight. A little girl wearing a festival yukata patterened with goldfish jumped down from the stump and ran to Mai.

'Look! Isn't this a pretty pattern? I was looking for you all week but you never appeared!' giggled the little girl.

'G-grandmother?' gulped Mai.

'Yep! It's me! But look! I'm regrowing!' the little girl shouted energetically. 'Look!'

Little bright green twigs _were_ indeed growing out of the stump. Tiny pale green leaves unfurling..

'See! I'm still alive! Still got my old fighting spirit inside of me! I'm not dying yet! HAHAHA! Oh wait... I think I'm interrupting something...' she said as she looked pointedly at their joined hands.

Mai quickly yanked her hand from Naru's. Naru rolled his eyes.

'Aaaaaw isn't that cute? And now I made Mai-chan all embarrassed! How cute!' she giggled.

'Grandmother!' cried Mai indignantly.

'Yeah yeah, cut the indignant embarrassed voice cuz I can live without it! Anyway! The ol' Sak'ra tree is back and it's not ol' no longer! WOOT! I've gotta go party with da other spirits so just yell for da 'PINK DIVA' when ya need me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'

And with a loud 'POP' she vanished.

'Mai?' asked Naru, almost concernedly after a few moments of stunned silence.

'S-she... She... '

'Yes?' prompted Naru with the patience used when speaking to a three year old.

'She... I can't believe her! I was depressed all week and so worried and then I meet her again and she just runs off to _party_?' Mai burst out.

'Well yes, but if she stayed I wouldn't have been able to kiss you now would I?' smirked Naru.

'What kiss?' asked Mai stupidly as she tried to comprehend what he just said.

'Oh god Mai, you are so slow.' said Naru annoyedly.

'Huh wha-' Mai was saying as she was once again cut off by Naru. This time she kissed him back though... (ooooooh! Naru and Mai, up the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G...)

* * *

As she was shyly holding his hand as they walked away, a breeze picked up and blew past them and Mai once again heard the grandmother in her ear...

_Good on you Mai-chan, this one looks like he'll last ya cuz he sure is a looker!..._

Mai hyperventilated once again...

**OWARI!**

* * *

So. What. Do. You. Think? No flames please! Just tell me how magnificent I was! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is only my second fanfic so please DON'T FEEL AFRAID TO PRAISE ME! NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!... 3 (come to think of it.. my first fanfic hasn't been finished yet...) oh well!** : **P

P.S. I kinda imagined the grandmother like that one in Mulan... you know, old, nice, senile and kinda funky... .

P.S.S. Naru _has_ gone kind of OOC but it's really hard to bring Mai together with him when all he ever does is ask for tea and tell her she's an idiot... So I used Gene to help out a little... hehe... I've got Naru and Gene tied up here for my every whim! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (I didn't used to be like this... seriously... I think that all authoressess become closet SM-ists with the characters they use in their stories...)


End file.
